To Heal a Broken Heart
by Mrs.MalayahCullen
Summary: KAGOME YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM... I KNOW YOU'VE MESSING AROUND ON MY BROTHER ...i sorry okay i did know it go this far. ooc language CHAPTER 19 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: my sister gave me the idea for the first two chapters so I can't take full credit for it. But the rest of the story is my own. Also I am working own my first story 'elemental love' I now I said in two days but report card time came and I was put own lock down if you know what I mean.

"I know you been messing around on my brother bitch" said Gin. Gin was Inuyasha little sister and she weren't to fond of his wife Kagome.

"What that's crazy I would never do that to Inuyasha" said Kagome. They were currently at the after party of the Victoria Secrets fashion show. Kagome was a big time super model and work for the biggest modeling agencies in the world.

"Besides what proof do you have that I did" kagome said.

"Oh let me show you" Gin said as she went into her purse and pulled out a few picture and gave them to Kagome. When she looked at the she grasp there was one picture with her and her lover making out another one where she is feeding him a strawberry and one where his kiss her neck. Kagome looked back at Gin with an angry expression.

"How did you get these pictures" she asked.

"Honey please I'm a journalist I got the information" Gin with pride. It was true Gin was a journalist for 'Seventeen Magazine'. She had her own column called 'The word on the street is….". (I never actual read 'seventeen' and I don't have a really good clue on modeling so don't get mad at me for my lack of knowledge).

"Okay so even if it was true what are you going to do go over there and tell my husband your brother that I cheated on him" she said with her arms cross.

"Maybe I won't maybe I'll but these in my column tomorrow or maybe I'll just show these pictures to my brother" Gin said.

"You know what do what ever you want to he didn't believe you in high school and he won't believe you now" she said as she walked away and was about to turn the corner but someone stopped her, Inuyasha. He had been standing there listening to there entire conversation and he was pretty pissed.

"So actually when where you planning on telling me you were cheating on me" she asked in a low voice. Kagome was speechless she didn't know that he was listening, she felt so bad right know. When she didn't respond he just said _feh_ and walked towards the elevator. But then turned back to her and said…

"Oh and just so you now it's over" he said as he took of his ring and threw it at her feet and left. Kagome looked back at Gin who looked like she just won a Nobel Prize. Kagome picked up the ring and ran after Inuyasha. But she didn't get there in time before he got on the elevator. She ran her fingers threw her hair and looked around she didn't know what to do. _'Damn it what am I gonna do now'._

Well that's the first chapter I know it's nor very good but I promise it will get better I'll get into more detail later into the story. Please send reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked into his hotel room very upset. He didn't want to go home and have to see Kagome right now. Even though it hurt him that Kagome was cheating on him it didn't surprise him. Ever since Kagome became a model things between them haven't been too great. They would argue constantly when she was home. It almost looked like she would purposely pick a fight with him. And every time at the end she would storm out of the house and he wouldn't hear from her for days. He took out he took out his cell phone and called his brother Sesshomaru.

**A/N: **_**Sesshomaru Talking**__Inuyasha Talking._

"**Hello"**

"_**Hey man look I need a favor" he said**_

"_**As long as I don't need to come and pick you up or lend you money" he said**_

"_No I need a place to stay me and Kagome are getting a divorce" he asked_

"_**What why what happened" he asked**_

"_I'd rather tell you in person I don't want to talk about it right know so can I crash at your place for a while" he said_

"_**Yeah sure no problem" he said **_

"_Thanks I'll see you tomorrow" he said and hung up._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miroku you don't have any clue where he might be" Kagome asked. She was in her car searching for her husband. When she got home she saw that he wasn't there and he wouldn't answer her phone calls.

"No I don't why don't you try calling Sesshomaru he might know where he is" he said

"Ugh I tried calling but I got no answer from him or Rin" she said

"Well sorry if I hear from him I'll let you now" he said and hung up. Kagome close her flip phone and tossed it in the passenger seat. She felt so shitty right now. _**'Damn it this wouldn't have happened if Gin's ass would have just stayed out if our marriage in they first place'**_ she thought. This also won't have happened if she never slept with another man. She didn't mean to do it just happened. She was a model a very successful one at that. And with her success came with a price. She had to travel a lot and she was very lonely. There were times where she pleaded with Inuyasha to come with her but he refused. He was a medical student and couldn't just up and leave the country when ever he wanted. So she was on her own and it frustrated her, emotionally and sexually. Then she met Hojo her lover. He's been her manger for 2 years and that's how long they've been having an affair. She got use to it after a while but she was no longer comfortable with Inuyasha intimately knowing that she had such a secret. Finally she got sick of the whole thing so Kagome said that told Hojo last week that from it was strictly business between them. He didn't take it to well and said she would pay for it and he quit his job as her manger. She didn't really care it just made it a whole lot easier for her. She came back home and went into they kitchen and got a wine glass and a bottle a Gin. Drinking was another nasty habit she picked up since she started modeling. She drank and she drank until she passed out on the couch.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha to tell you the truth I really not surprised by this" said Sesshomaru. They were drive to Inuyasha home to get his stuff. Inuyasha was really hoping that Kagome wasn't home it would be so much easier on him. When they pulled up they saw Kagome's car out front.

"Well some much for trying to do this quietly" Inuyasha as he got out Sess was staying in the car.

"Hey maybe she try and stop you" Sess said and Inuyasha gave him a 'are you stupid' look and Sess said "Or not".

Inuyasha unlocked the door and went in to find Kagome passed out with a wine glass in her hands and a bottle on the floor.

"Feh drunk why am I not surprised" he said as he was about to walk up the stairs when she said

"I heard that" she said as she got up from the couth and walked over to him.

"Where the hell have you been I've been looking all over town for you" she said. Even though it the next morning she was still pretty drunk form last night.

"None of your business wench" said and was about to go upstairs but she ran in front of him.

"It is my business I'm still you're wife" she yelled.

"OH REALLY THAT SURE AS HELL DIDN'T MATTER TO YOU WHEN WERE SCREWING WITH OTHER MEN" he yelled back

"LOOK I'M SORRY I MADE A MISTAKE AND I'M SORRY YASHIE-

"OH DON'T YASHIE ME I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO TELL ME THE TRUTH KAGOME AND YOU LIED TO ME THAT'S WHAT PISSES ME OFF KAGOME… YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL JUST COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE NOT HOME OKAY" he said and went back down stairs to leave.

"UGH I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU" she said as she threw the glass bottle at him and missed his head by an inch and hit the wall. He looked back at her and said

"Yeah but I'm done with you" he said and walked out the door.

Please review I appreciated all that have read my story but please send me reviews and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"This is a problem a big problem sannie" Kagome said to Sango. Sango was also a model at the same company as Kagome. They were in her kitchen and Kagome was pacing back and forth.

"Well Kay I sorry but this is your fault okay I told you when you first started this whole affair thing that it would blow up in your face" she said.

"Look I don't need you blaming me okay I now but I just need to figure out what am I going to do" she said.

"Well there isn't much you can do I mean he's made it very clear that he want a divorce" Sango said.

"LOOK DAMN IT IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP WHY DON'T JUST LEAVE" she shouted.

"Hey don't get mad at me this your fucked up shit" she said.

"I sorry girl I just upset" she said then a knock at the caught there attention. Kagome rushed to the door hoping that it was Inuyasha but it was Rin who was also a model.

"Oh Rin it's just you" she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well hello to you to" Rin said as she followed her.

"So Rin do you know where Inuyasha is" Sango asked.

"Yeah his staying at my place" she said.

"WHAT his at your house and you didn't tell me" Kagome said

"Hey I just came home yesterday okay so I just found out to" she said

"Why is he at your house" Sango asked.

"Duh you guy I am married to his brother you know" she said while holding up her left hand flashing her wedding ring.

"Whatever I'm going over there to get my husband back" Kagome said as she got her car keys but Sango jumped in front of her.

"Woo Kay now I know you want him back but going over there now trying to make him come back home is only going to make him even more upset you know that" she said.

"Sango look I don't care if it makes him upset I need to talk to him" she said as she moved Sango out her way and went out the door.

"Ugh there is just no way to talk to her she so damn hard headed" Sango yelled as she and Rin followed her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha do you really want to divorce Kagome" Mirkou asked him. He Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting in Sesshomaur's living room talking about the situation.

"Yes I do I'm sick of this shit this is the second time Kagome's done this to me" he said. It was true this wasn't the first time Kagome's messed around on him. When they were in high school Kagome was sleeping with Inuyasha's cousin Koga. His sister Gin tried to tell him when she caught them at a coffee shop all hugged up with each other. But he didn't believe her though he figured that she was just trying to get him to break up with her. But when he asked Kagome about she confessed. She swore to him that she would never do it again and he forgave her. Even if he did still love her, he wouldn't it a second time he just couldn't.

"I understand all that Yasha but you do want her back don't you-

"He better not want her back" Sesshomaru said cutting Miroku off.

"Look man you said it your self that this is the second time she's done this so it's obvious that's if you take her back she gonna think that she can keep sleeping around on you and you'll keep taking her back" he said. Inuyasha was going to respond but the door bell rang.

"Who's that" Miroku asked.

"It might be Rin she might have left her key again" Sesshomauro said as he went to the door. When he opened the door it was Kagome standing there.

"Oh hell no sorry we not open for drama today" he said as he was about to close the door but she but her foot in the door.

"Look Sess I need to talk to my husband" she said.

"No what you need to do is get the hell off my doorstep" he said then he kicked her foot out the way and closed the door. He was on his way back to the living room when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw Rin come in with Sango and Kagome behind her.

"Sesshomaru why did you slam the door in Kagome's face" she asked.

"Because she has no business her" he said.

"Ugh Kagome lets go find your husband" she said and she, Kagome and Sango walked passed Sesshomaru. They walked in to the living room and Miroku said…

"Baby what you doing here" he asked while getting up.

"Come on bae lets go so these to can talk" Sango said and they walked out.

"Yeah Sesshy lets go to" Rin said

"The hell" he said.

"And why not" she said.

"Umm because I'm not" he said.

"Okay lets try it this way either come with me and lets these two talk it out or you stay here and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next 5 weeks" she said with a smirk. He thought about and said…

"Will see you guys later" he said and they left. So there they were it was just them to know. They were staring at each other not knowing what to say or what to do. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence saying…


	4. Chapter 4

To heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Kagome why are you here what do you want" he asked her.

"I wanted to talk about what happed and to get you to come home" she said.

"Look I don't want to talk to you okay I gave you a chance to tell me the truth and you didn't… you lied to me" he said. When Kagome had came back home last month from France he was at the kitchen table looking at a magazine and it was a picture of Kagome and Hojo at a restaurant looking a little to friendly.

_**Flashback **_

Kagome walked into the house very tired form her flight all the way form France.

"I'm home…baby where are you" she said.

"In the kitchen" he yelled. She walked into the kitchen and saw that he was reading a magazine with a picture of her and Hojo out on a date in France.

"Umm have you eaten anything are you hungry" she said as she opened the fridge looking for food.

"Kagome don't act dumb okay tell what's going on" he said as he got up and walked towards her but she moved to the stove with 20 minute roast chicken in her hand ignoring him.

"Kagome who is Hojo" he said walking back to her. She breathed out loudly and said…

"Hojo is my manager okay that's all" she said as she went to the living room with Inuyasha following her

"Don't play these games with me woman now I'll ask you again who is Hojo and why is there a picture of you two going into a hotel in France" he said. Kagome was going to respond but he cut her off by saying "And I want the truth"

She breathed out loud again and said…

"Okay it's true that Hojo is my manger but we've went out on a couple dates when we go out of town together" she said in a low voice. Inuyasha but his hand on his head and paced back and forth. Then he said from across the room…

"Did you sleep with him" he asked with his back turned. She didn't say anything.

"Well did you" he asked raising his voice but she still didn't say anything but she turned her head away.

"KAGOME LOOK ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYE AND TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM" HE YELLED GETTING IN HER FACE.

"NO GODDAMN IT I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT" she yelled back.

"OH I DON'T MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE WITH MY OWN COUSIN" he yelled.

"LOOK I SAID I WOULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I MEANT IT besides I couldn't bear to hurt you like that again I love you to much" she said. When she said that he instantly calmed down and pulled her into a hug and said…

"I love you too bae I'm sorry".

_**End of Flashback**_

"Okay I'll admit that I lied okay but I only did it because I didn't want to see that hurt look on your face like in high school" she said.

"Well if you did want to this look then why did you sleep with him Kagome" he said.

"Inuyasha you don't understand I was lonely okay… I mean you were here and I was in different countries on different sides of the planet I didn't know what else to do" she said.

"Kagome you being lonely is no excuse I mean how do you think I feel… I'm here in that house almost every night by my self and do I mess around on your back" he said.

"No I know you would never do that but Inuyasha you can't tell me that not once you've never been tempted" she said.

"No … Kagome I've never cheated on you I couldn't cheat on you if I tried because I love you too much to ever do that to you and you know that" he said.

"Then what do you want me to do yasha…just tell me what you want me to do let me make it up to you" she pleaded. That crap might have worked if they were still in high school but not now.

"I want you to leave…pleases Kay it's obvious that you want to be free so I'm letting you go" he said and he left the living room to go up stairs to his room. She stood there for a good minute before she decided to leave. When Inuyasha heard her leave he started to cry. It was killing him to let her go. Part of him wanted to take her back give her another chance, but deep down he knew that Kagome would never change. She would always won't to go out on party, drink and sleep with men. She didn't want to be tied down to him and as much as it hurt he didn't want her to.

Aww sad ending I know but have no fear this isn't the end of the story there is a lot more drama to come trust me. Please send your reviews and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

It's been two weeks and Inuyasha hasn't heard or since Kagome since. Even though it's been so long he still couldn't stop thinking about her. After all she was his wife…well ex wife once he get the divorce paper made. He was at the café eating and reading the newspaper when a woman walked up to him and say…

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha Takashi form Shikon High" the lady asked. He looked up and smiled.

"Kikyo is that really you" he said getting up and gave her a hug. Kikyo was a good friend of his in high school but he lost contact with her when he and Kagome got married. Kikyo and Kagome weren't too fond of each other. He motioned for her to have a seat.

"So how have you been lately Ms. Big time attorney" he said. Kikyo was the first female to become senior partner in the biggest law firm in Japan.

"Oh I've been good you know I made senior partner, and I've got everything I've ever wanted" she said.

"So are you alone or is Kagome with you" she asked. Inuyasha sighed and said…

"Actually me and Kagome are getting a divorce" he said. Kikyo gasped wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry…what happened…if you don't mind me asking" she said.

"No it's okay…well you I'm sure you now that she a model and she travels a lot, well I found out that she has been having a affair with her manger for a while" he said with sadness in his voice.

"Oh Inuyasha that's terrible…I always knew that she was no good" she said.

"Its fine I mean everyone knew besides me I was just blinded I guess" he said.

"You know what I have to get back to work but why don't we go out tonight…you now to take your mind off the whole thing" she said getting up.

"I'd like that" he said. He gave her his cell phone so she could put her number in. They said goodbye and she left. When she was gone, he started to feel guilty. In some weird way, he felt like he was betraying Kagome even though they were separated. _**'Hold up' **_he thought.

'_**Why should I feel guilty I'm pretty damn sure she was felt everything but guilt when she was with her 'boyfriend hojo' so why should I' **_he though as he got up to go back to the hospital.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was sitting in her hotel room thinking about the situation at hand. She couldn't stay at home because everything reminded her of Inuyasha. For the past two weeks she had been in bed just crying, and being depressed._**'This must what Inuyasha felt when I left him here all alone'**_ she thought. There was a knock at her door. She got up and when she opened it was Sango and Rin.

"Oh it's just you guys" she said as she walked back in the room and left the door opened signaling for them to follow. Sango and Rin were very concerned. Right know their friend looked a mess. Her hair was a mess, she wore a pink robe with food stains on it, and it smelled like she hasn't bathed in two weeks. This was a real problem. As long as they've known Kagome she has never let her self be seen like this.

"Kagome….sweetie now I now you miss your husband but if you want him back living in a hotel ad shutting yourself off from the world isn't going to bring him back" Rin said. Kagome sat in her bed and said….

"Well what do you want me to do Rin what do you want me to do….its obvious that he doesn't want me anymore so I'll give him what he wants and just stay away" she said as if she was about to cry.

"I mean if he would just came with me none of this would have happed" she said.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS you really believe that if Inuyasha came with you Kagome that you wouldn't have cheated on him" Sango said.

"Of course I mean the only reason I did what I did was because that I was alone-

"For two years Kay" Sango said.

"Sango stop that" Rin said.

"No she's being stupid…she now damn well that even if Inuyasha was willing to come with her she still would have been messing around…because that's the kind of girl Kagome is and she knows it" Sango said.

"SANGO WHO COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME I THOUGH YOU WERE MY FRIEND" Kagome yelled.

"I AM YOUR FRIEND BUT I NOT ABOUT TO SIT HERE AND BE SYMPATHETIC TO SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE IT" Sango yelled back.

"I don't deserve sympathy Sango" Kagome said.

"No you don't…who you feel right know is how your husband has been feeling for 5 years…so if you really want him back and want to stay with him then you need to deiced if you want to either be a hoe and sleep around or a somebody's wife" Sango said and left the room.

"UGH can you believe the nerve of her" she asked Rin and she was silent.

"OH MY GOD YOU AGREE WITH HER" she yelled.

"Well she does bring up a good point Kay I mean you did act like you could care less about wither you and Inuyasha was together or not…so let me ask you a question, do you love Inuyasha and be honest" she said.

"Yes" she said.

"Do you want him back" Rin asked.

"Yes" she said.

"And are you willing to change for him" Rin asked.

"Yes I am" she said.

"Then you need to get out of this hotel and go tell him that" she said and left the hotel room. That's when Kagome decided that she would go and she him tonight and won't leave until they were back together.

So another day another chapter. What do you think will happen between Inuyasha and Kikyo? How will Kagome react when she finds out her high school enemy is seeing her man? Find out next chapter. Please send reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked into his house laughing with Kikyo behind him. They went to club Nitro and they had a lot of fun. They danced, laughed, drank, and just talked about the good old days. It's been so long since he had real fun. Between school, and dealing with Kagome's crap, he never really had any time for his self. They were sitting on the couch just talking.

"So who many years do you have left before your done MED school" Kikyo asked him.

"I've got about 2 years left and I'll be done" he said.

"Well I better get home…I've got work in the morning and you have school" she said getting up and heading towards the door with Inuyasha behind. Before she left she turned around and gave him a hug.

"It was really good to see you again" she said.

"Yeah the same here…thanks for taking me out…I really needed it" he said and with that Kikyo left to go home. Inuyasha went up to the couch and started to think about his night. It was true that he had a great time with Kikyo but apart of him still wants Kagome. He couldn't help it he still loved her._** 'Maybe it's natural to feel like this in the middle of a divorce'**_ he thought. He looked at his wedding ring on his finger. It pained him to look at it but he couldn't take it off... not yet.

"That's low even for you Inuyasha" Said a female voice. Inuyasha turned around to see Rin in her robe standing next to the stair case.

"What are you talking about" he said.

"How could you go out with the one person Kagome hates in the world" she said with her hand in the direction that Kikyo left.

"How…just like I did…and don't talk to me about low Rin…what your friend did to me was low" he said walking past her to go upstairs to his room. When he got to his room he was so mad. How dare she try and talk to him about what was low. _**'I bet she ain't talking to 'her' about low' **_he thought. And with that he took his ring and put it on right hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was at the studio doing a photo shoot for a clothing line. She was just taking a break and she decided to call Rin to check on Inuyasha. But before she dialed the number Rin called her first. (A/N: **kagome talking **_**Rin talking**_).

'**Hey Rin I was just about to call you' she said.**

'_**Kagome girl I have to tell you something…it's about Inuyasha' she said.**_

'**What is he okay' she said**

'_**He's fine but…last night I caught him coming in the house with…'**_

'**who another woman" she said.**

'_**Not just any woman…Kikyo' she said**_

'**WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS' she yelled**

'_**As a heart attack' she said.**_

'**That bitch…she has always had a thing for Inuyasha even when we were in middle school' she said**

'**You best believe I'm going to her job as soon as I'm done with this photo shoot' she said**

'_**Kagome NO… that's only going to make the situation worst' she said**_

'**I'm sorry but if you didn't want me to kick her ass then you shouldn't have told me' she said then hung up and went back to the camera.**


	7. Chapter 7

To heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome was furious as she speeded down the street headed towards the law firm. She couldn't believe that trick would have the audacity to even look at her man. She could have sworn she made that clear back in high school.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome, Rin, and Sango were walking down the hallways of Shikon high. Kagome, who stood in the middle of them, had an angry expression on her face. Her sources told her that they had seen Kikyo flirting with her boyfriend Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't the jealous type but she didn't like the fact that Kikyo was messing with him. When they got out to the court yard, they saw Kikyo and her friends under a tree. She walked over there with Sango and Rin behind her. When Kikyo notice her coming her way she stood up.

"Kagome what are you doing" she said but she didn't say anything and just punched her right in the face over and over again. Kikyo's two friends Kargura and Kanna were trying to get over there out Rin and Sango was holding back them back. When it was over Kagome had did a lot of damage. It looked like Kikyo's jaw was broken her nose was broken, her lip was busted, and her eye was starting to turn black.

"Stay away from my man bitch…understand" she said and spit on her. Then all three of them walked back into the school.

_**End of Flash Back**_

Kagome walked it to the law firm and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse is Kikyo Takawaki here" she asked to lady

"I'm sorry but she went out to lunch she should be in a about a 45 minutes ma'am" she said

"Well would happen to now were she might have gone" Kagome ask

"Um I believe she said she was meeting someone at the coffee shop a few blocks from here" she said.

"Thank you" Kagome said and she walked back to her car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha that was so not funny I was scared for life after that" Kikyo said while trying not to laugh at an embarrassing high school memory. One day Kikyo was really late for school so she tried to hurry and make it before 3 period ended. She was in such a rush she for got to put on clothes and came to school with only her robe and house shoes. She could laugh know but then it wasn't very funny to her anyways.

"Oh come on Kiki you can't say that wasn't hilarious" Inuyasha said.

"Well yeah I can know but I can laugh now but at the time it wasn't funny" she said. Little did the know Kagome was in the car across the street just watching them laugh it up. How could Inuyasha do that to her, knowing how she felt about that _thing._

'I'm grown know so I just kick her ass' she thought. Not to mention she was a celebrity. The press would have a fricking field day with that.

'Okay Kikyo…you win this time' she thought as she drove off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha walked into the house and turned on the light. It was completely dark in the house so Rin and Sesshomaruo were out. He envied there relationship. Rin was just as famous and busy as Kagome but she still had time for him. Why couldn't Kagome be like that he would always think himself. But there wasn't much he could do now. When he went into the kitchen and turned on the light there was….

Uh-oh cliffhanger. Who do you think it is? Srry I haven't updated sooner. This chapter is short and simple but it will get longer. Plz send reviews


	8. Chapter 8

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Last time: **__**Inuyasha walked into the house and turned on the light. It was completely dark in the house so Rin and Sesshomaruo were out. He envied there relationship. Rin was just as famous and busy as Kagome but she still had time for him. Why couldn't Kagome be like that he would always think himself. But there wasn't much he could do now. When he went into the kitchen and turned on the light there was….**_

"Momma what are you doing here" he asked. Inuyasha's mom and dad, InuTashio and Izayoi, lived in Kyoto, Japan. He didn't plan on telling them about him and Kagome because he didn't want them lecturing him.

"Do I need a reason to come and visit my children" she said with a smile.

"Momma you don't just come to visit with no reason what is it" he asked her.

"Well Gin called me she told me about you and Kagome" she said.

'_That damn brat just wait til I see her'_ he thought as he sat down at the stool at the counter.

"First I want to say that I'm sorry that this happened" she said.

"Secondly I want to ask you do you really want to divorce her" she asked him. Inuyasha looked away of course he didn't. Who was he trying to fool, he loved Kagome but he just didn't want to be hurt again.

"I don't know mom I love her so much…but she hurt me so bad I just don't think I could do this anymore" he said on the verge of tears again.

"I know baby…I love you and I love Kagome like she was my own so I think the best think for you two do is to sit down and talk to each other….do you think you can do that" she asked him.

"I don't know" he said.

"Trust me it's a lot better than you two just sitting her angry at each other I know me and your father had the same problem at one time remember".

Izayoi is a retired singer. In her younger days she traveled and proformed her greatest hits all over the world. But she fell under the pursues of the music industry and started seeing other men on the road. Inuyasha can remember sitting at the top of the stairs listing to his mom and dad arguer over it constantly.

"But we worked it out and we got through it and I believe that you two can do the same" she said.

"Well I'm going to go up stairs and get some rest and you call her okay" she said and went up stairs. Inuyasha looked at the phone. Should he call her? What if she didn't want to talk to him because of Kikyo? He was pretty sure that Rin must have told her. He heisted for a while but he got up, picked up the phone and dialed her cell number.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay Kagome you have a photo shoot and commercial to do in palm springs next month, then right after you have to get on a plan to Los Angles to present an awards at the peoples choices awards, then next we have another commercial in New York city for Cover Girl" her boss was telling her. She wasn't really paying attention she was just thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Were they going out now? She couldn't believe that her husband was going out with the one person in the world she truly hated. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Turn that off Kagome" her boss told her. She was about to when she saw who number it was.

"I'm sorry Jude I have to take this" she said as she rushed out the conference room and answered. (_**A/N: Kagome Talking **_**Inuyasha Talking)**

"_**Hello"**_

"**Hey Kagome"**

"_**Inuyasha hi um how are you"**_

"**I'm fine umm listen I was wondering if your not busy that we can meet somewhere and talk"**

"_**Oh sure that's fine were"**_

"**How about at the bar by the hospital I work at"**

"_**Sure I'll meet you there"**_

"**Okay then" and he hung up. **Kagome wanted to scream he was actually willing to talk to her. She told Jude that she had to go that it was an emergency and quickly left for the bar.

Once she got there she started to wonder why he wanted to talk to her all of a sudden. I mean not more than two weeks ago he hated her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that a man walked up to her table until he said….

"Kagome it's nice to see you again". he said. She looked up and said...

"Hojo What are you doing here".

Well merry x-mas everyone this is my Christmas gift to all my reader. I really appreciate all of you support. Please send reviews


	9. Chapter 9

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_**Last Time:**_ _**Once she got there she started to wonder why he wanted to talk to her all of a sudden. I mean not more than two weeks ago he hated her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that a man walked up to her table until he said….**_

"_**Kagome it's nice to see you again". he said. She looked up and said...**_

_**"Hojo what are you doing here"………**_

"Well I just happen to want a drink so I came down here" he said as he sat down at her table next to her.

"So who's is life been treating you" he said.

"Just fine Hojo" she said. She wanted to hurry this up before Inuyasha came. The last thing she needed is for him to see the two of them together.

"Oh really because I heard that you and your husband are getting a divorce" he said with a smile.

"And just were did you hear that" she said.

"I have my ways…so is it true" he asked.

"No I'm not okay know could you please leave I'm meeting Inuyasha here and I don't want him to see us together" she said.

'_Damn I was sure that he would have kicked her ass to the curb by now…oh well I have a chance right now' he thought_

"Okay I'll make this quick then…I still want you Kagome and I know you still want me" he said getting to close for comfort.

"No…No I don't I'm trying to work thinks out with my husband and I don't want him to see us together now would you pleas-

She was cut off by his lips as he kissed her. She didn't mean to but she ended up kissing him back. At that moment Inuyasha walked in and saw them. Kagome finally pulled away and saw Inuyasha walk back out.

'_Oh my god he must have saw us' _she said as she pushed Hojo out of the way and ran towards out side calling Inuyasha's name. But by the time she got out there he had already pulled off in his car.

"SHIT…SHIT…SHIT" was all she could say.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha came in the house and slam the door behind him. Sesshomaur was coming down the stairs and said…

"Inuyasha what's wrong" he asked but Inuyasha ignored him and went up stairs to his room. He couldn't believe it here he was thinking that he should actually take her back and this is what she do. When he saw Kagome kiss that guy back he felt his heart break again. A tear ran down his face but he quickly wiped it away. No he would not cry over her ever again she could burn in hell for all he cared right now. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Kikyo. (**A/N: Inuyasha talking **_**Kikyo Talking)**_

"**Hello"**

"_**Hey yasha how are you"**_

"**Umm I'm fine"**

"_**Well you sure don't sound fine…is something wrong" **_

"**Kind of I don't feel like talking about it right now"**

"_**That's okay…hey there is this party that my cousin Kagura invited me to go to and I was wondering if your not doing anything this Saturday that you'd come with me"**_

"**Well I….sure why not"**

"_**Great I have to get back in the court room so I'll see you then"**_ and with that she hung up.

The only reason he said yes was because that he knew that Kikyo's cousin Kagura was a fashion designer and the party she was talking about was the same party Kagome told him about before all this started. So he knew that coming there with Kikyo, the one person in the world she hated, would make her suffer just as much as he had to.

Uh-oh Inuyasha is out for vengeance. What will Kagome say? What will she do? Will they kiss up and make up or walk out each others lives forever? Want answer keep reading the answers will soon come. Please send reviews and Happy New Year everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: This is an announcement for those how are waiting for my other two stories 'more than what she bargained for' and 'elemental love'. I won't update for those stories until I finish this one. I think I should at least finish this one first then I'll work on the other two. I might give one more chapter today or tomorrow and that's it for know. Now on to the story….**

Kagome was getting ready for this party she had to go to for this fashion designer Kagura. She didn't really want to go; she wasn't in a party mood right now. When she tried to go and talk to Inuyasha and tell him he misunderstood what he saw but Sesshomaro won't let her near him. Since Rin was out of town she had no choice but to leave. She tried calling his cell phone but he was ignoring her calls. Just then her door bell rang. She went down stairs to open it and it was Rin…

"Hey girl you ready" Rin said.

"As I'll ever be…is Sango gonna be there" she asked her. She and Sango haven't spoken to each other since the hotel incident.

"I think so why" she asked.

"Nothing lets go before we be let" she said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And you saw them kissing at the table on honey I'm sorry to hear that" Izayoi said to her son.

"It's fine momma I okay with it now" he said.

"Do you mean you're going through with the whole divorce thing" she said.

"I don't know yet" he said. He was fixing his tie in the mirror. He had on a simple black tuxedo. Then they heard someone beep their car horn outside.

"That must be Kikyo I'll see you later mom" he said and went own the door. Izayoi hoped and prayed that he didn't go through with divorcing his wife. She knew him better than anyone and she knew that if he divorced her that he'd died on the inside and maybe on the outside to.

"Kagome your gonna have to work your ass off if you want your husband back" she said to herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walked into the Hall were the party was being held. There was music, paparazzi everywhere, A-list celebrities and their guest, everything. Kagome headed to the bar for a drink, if she had to be here she might as well get drunk. She ordered some grey goose and turned around and looked at her surroundings. She saw that Sango was coming her way she quickly turned back around, the last thing she needed was her nagging.

"Hey Kagome" she said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi" she said and ordered another drink.

"I heard about Inuyasha and him seeing you with Hojo" she said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look Sannie if you came over here to nag me I suggest you leave now because I'm not in the mood" she said.

"I'm sorry, look I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what I said to you back at the hotel" she said.

"No its okay you were right I am a slut and I've come to realize that now" she said as she gulped down her drink. Just then Rin came up to them.

"You guys look over towards Kagura look whose here" she said. They looked and saw that Kikyo and Inuyasha all hugged up talking to Kagura. Kagome was so shocked.

"Kagome are you just gonna sit here and not do nothing" Sango said.

"What do you want me to do Sango huh go over there and punch the shit out of Kikyo so the press could catch me on film that would only make things worse then it already is" she said.

"Besides I think that him being with her is much better then being with me" she said.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing are you saying that your giving up" Rin said.

"Yes I'm done if him not begin with her makes him happy then I'm happy" she said with a fake smile.

"Kagome this is not like you…I've never seen you give up on anything so fast" Sango said.

"Well there is a first time for everything" she said. She looked back over there and saw them laughing about something she didn't no what because she was far out of hearing range.

"Kagome have you tried to at least apologize to him for hurting him" Rin said. She was right. Kagome has never even apologized for the things she did to him. She didn't say anything but just got up and went towards them. This was the least she could do after everything she put him through.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Kagura are you going to be making a new collection of spring clothes soon" Kikyo asked her.

"Hopefully I can find a husband this spring" she said.

"Excuse me I'm going to go get a drink" Inuyasha said. As he was making his way to the bar he bumped into Kagome.

"Hey umm could I talk to you for a minute" she asked him

"I don't think that such a great idea" he said about to walk passed her.

"Please it will only take a second" she said.

"I don't think so" he said trying to get passed her but she stopped him.

"Look if you talk to me for like a minute I won't bother you again" she said.

"Fine" he said. Then she led him out side on what looked like a patio. You could see all the lights in the trees and plants and the beautiful water fountain outside.

"Alright 60 seconds go" he said with his arms folded and he led against the wall.

"Well for starters I wanted to tell you what you saw wasn't what it looked like" she said.

"Really because it seemed like you were slobing on your love" he said.

"That was a split moment were I lost myself, I don't want Hojo, I never wanted him in that way…and I didn't mean to break your heart again" she said on the verge of tears.

"Tick tick tick tick tick" he said.

"And I now that I have done nothing but toy with your emotion all through our marriage and hurt you on numerous occasions and…..I'm sorry" she said.

'_She's…she's apologizing to me…I don't believe it"_ he thought. The last time Kagome apologized to him was way back in high school.

"I am truly…truly sorry" she said. He didn't say anything he just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Well I guess my 60 seconds are up so I'll just go know" she said as she was walked back to the party. Inuyasha just stood there still in shock. Apologizing was one of the most difficult thing for Kagome to do.

'_Is she really willing to change her ways for me or is she just toying with me again"_ he thought. His thoughts how ever were torn away when he heard a loud shot coming form inside. When he ran in he saw a woman on the floor in a pool of blood. His eyes widen when he saw who the girl is.

"KAGOME"!!!!!

OOOH MEGA BIG CLIFFHANGER. I NOW YOU GUYS ARE TIRED OF THEM I KNOW BUT ITS WHAT MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO EXCITING DON'T YOU THINK LOL. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING.


	11. Chapter 12

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Last Time:_ '_**Is she really willing to change her ways for me or is she just toying with me again"**__** he thought. His thoughts how ever were torn away when he heard a loud shot coming form inside. When he ran in he saw a woman on the floor in a pool of blood. His eyes widen when he saw who the girl is.**_

"_**KAGOME"!!!!!**_

"Mrs. Takashi….Mrs. Takashi…can you hear me" a woman asked. Kagome opened her eyes and saw a woman hanging over her.

"Where am I" Kagome asked her.

"You're in the hospital ma'am" she said. Kagome widen her eyes.

"I remember now I was shot right" she said.

"Yes you were…it's a real miracle that you didn't die…the bullet was an inch away from your heart and you lost a lot of blood" she said as she changed the IV.

"It's a good thing your husband was here to give blood…you have a rare blood type that we were out of" she said and that left Kagome Shocked. Inuyasha gave her blood, but why. Last time she checked he hated her…why did he save her.

'_Maybe he still cares about me…he just doesn't love me anymore' _she thought with a sad expression on her face.

"Umm nurse when can I leave I have a tight schedule and I can't be have for too long" she said.

"Oh don't worry once the doctors give you a check up and if everything is fine you can leave today or tomorrow" she said. Just then Sango and Rin bushed through the door.

"Kagome" the both said and went to hug her. The nurse saw the need to needed to be alone so she left.

"Are you alright honey" Rin said.

"Yes I'm fine I just have a little pain in my chest that's all" she said.

"Kagome I'm so glad your alright I thought you were gonna die" Sango said.

"Is uh Inuyasha here" she asked them.

"No he was her with you all week but his mom made him go home and get some rest" Rin said. Just then Inuyasha slowly opened the door.

"Kagome you're awake" he said. Kagome didn't say anything but put her head down.

"Umm you guys need to talk so we'll go down to the cafeteria" Sango said and they left. Inuyasha went to the side of her bed.

"Are you alright Kay…do you need anything" he said. Kagome looked up at him in surprised

'_Kay…he hasn't called me that since this whole thing started'_ she thought.

"Umm no I'm fine…Inuyasha I know that you gave me blood and I want to thank you" she said.

"You don't have to thank me Kay I wanted to" he said.

"But why…why did you want to save me I thought you hated me" she said. Inuyasha looked away for a minute.

"Kagome…I did hate you for a minute, I tried so hard to forget you, hate and move on with my life… but when that guy shot you I was so scared…I thought you were gonna die…that's when I realized…."

"You realized what" she asked.

"I realized that I could never hate you…as much as I tried I just couldn't because…because I still love you" he said. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha I still love you too, I never stopped loving you…but what about Kikyo, aren't you two together" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Of course not….Kagome I've been trying to tell you this since high school Kiki and I are just friends that's all" he said.

"So what happens now" she said.

"I'll admit it gonna take a while for me to trust you again…but I'm willing to work things out between us if you are" he said holding her hand. Kagome started too cry. She could hardly believe it; he wanted to make their marriage work. Words couldn't describe how happy she was. All it took was her getting shot.

"Oh Inuyasha I love you so much…I really don't deserve you" she said.

"I know" he said with a smile as he wiped her tears away.

"But there is something I want to know…do you know who was it that shot you" he asked. Kagome couldn't think of any one who would want her dead…except.

"Hojo" she said. As she thought about it he did tell her he would regret breaking it off with her. She did have her suspensions about him. There were times were he was a little too rough with her, and she felt something was just not right with him. It was on of the reasons she broke it off with her.

"Hojo…you manager" he said.

"Yes I remember him saying that he would make me regret breaking up with him" she said.

"Do you think he may come back for you again" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't put it past him" she said. Just then in walks in Kikyo with a balloon.

"Hey Kiki" Inuyasha said. Kagome just stared at her.

'_What the hell is she doing here' _Kagome thought. This was the last thing she needed; she and Inuyasha just reconciled she didn't need this bitch to mess it up.

"Hi guys I just came here too see how you were doing Kagome…I'm glad your awake you gave us all a scare" Kikyo said. Kagome didn't respond.

"Umm Inuyasha would you give me and Kagome a minute alone" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and left. Kagome was scared out of her mind. After all the crap she put Kikyo through in high school she wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo tried to suffocate her right now.

"Look Kagome I know where not friends and probably never will be but I do want to end this rivalry between us" she said.

"Why" she asked.

"Well for one reason your husband and I are really close friends I do want to see him every now and then and from what I hear if I want to I'll have to see you on occasions" Kikyo said.

"So that doesn't explain why all of a sudden you want to be friends" she said.

"Come on Kagome don't you think this is a little childish…we're both all grown up now and I'll admit I had a little crush on Inuyasha in high school but I'm over it know, so I don't see any reason why we don't have to call a truce" she said holding her hand out. She did make a lot of since this whole thing between them was stupid and childish. And she knew that calling a truce with Kikyo would make Inuyasha happy so she said…

"Okay truce" she said grabbing her hand.

I'M BACK AND BETTER THEM EVER BABY WOOOOOOO. I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME GET MY CONFIDENCE BACK…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. PLZ READ AND REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 13

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome coming out of the hair salon and was headed to the house to get ready to meet Inuyasha at a nice restaurant. It had been almost three months since the shooting. Kagome and Inuyasha spend that time to try and rebuild the marriage. They had worked they're way up form just staying home and talking to each other about work, the past and hopes for the future. Even though Inuyasha was still having trust issues with her, and he wasn't ready to move back in the house with her, but he was trying and that's all that matters. She and Kikyo were even acting civil with each other. Though they weren't best friends now but the can tolerant each other now. She walked into the house and went up stairs and stop when she felt her stomach churn for the third time today. She ran to the bathroom and puked her lunch in the sink.

'_What is wrong with me…I couldn't have the stomach flue this has been happening for almost a week" _she thought.

'_Now that I think about it I haven't had my period in a while…even though I'm on birth control I should have had my period by now"_ she thought. No she couldn't be…could she. The last time she had sex was two and a half month ago right before she broke it off with Hojo. Then a week later when she came home she had sex with Inuyasha. If she was pregnant who was her baby's father?!

"Damn it why does this kind of crap always happen to me" she said. She had to find out and now. She went down stairs and called Inuyasha at his brother's house. (_Kagome Talking __**Inuyasha Talking)**_

_**Ring…ring….ring… "Hello"**_

"_Hey babe…umm listen I going to have to cancel for tonight"_

"_**Why what wrong"**_

"_Well I'm not feeling very well I've been throwing up all day"_

"_**Really do you have the stomach flu"**_

"_I might"_

"_**Do you want me to come over"**_

"_NO… I don't want you to get sick"_

"_**I won't I got my flu shot"**_

"_I know but I think I should just rest I've got some medicine"_

"_**You sure you don't want me to come over"**_

"_**Yea I'll be fine trust me"**_

"_Ok then I'll come by tomorrow okay"_

"_**Okay then I love you"**_

"_Love you too" __**hangs up….**_

Kagome hung up the phone and let out a sigh. It wasn't a complete lie she wasn't feeling well but she wasn't tired. She grab her car keys and rushed too the pharmacy store.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Inuyasha hung up he felt funny. Something just didn't sit right with him. It might have been his trust issue with Kagome, she did say she was trying to change, but he just didn't feel right.

'_Maybe I'm just overreacting'_ he thought. Since his date was canceled he decide to go to the pharmacy store and get some junk food to eat on. You guessed it the same pharmacy Kagome was heading to right now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"KAGOME YURI HIGURASHI HOW COULD YOU LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN" yelled a very pissed off Sango.

"Sango do you really have to yell" Rin said on the other line. When Kagome told them about her news the both jumped in there cars and rushed to the store to meet Kagome.

"HELL YEA I HAVE TO YELL KAGOME I THOUGH YOU SAID YOU USED A CONDOM EVERY TIME YOU HAD SEX WITH HOJO" she yelled.

"I DID but condoms can break" she said.

"CONDOMS CA- _SIGH_- HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL INUYASHA" Sango said.

"She right Kagome Inuyasha won't take the news lightly" Rin said. It was true, even when they were back in high school he always said how he couldn't wait for her to have his child.

"I know that Rin_ sigh_ why does this crap happen to me" she said.

"Yea trouble and problem follows you around like a little lost puppy" Rin said.

"I just pulled up I be inside in a sec" Sango said.

"Me too" said Rin. Within seconds they were both inside.

"So what do I do now…I can't have a baby now" Kagome said.

"Well what happens if you are pregnate...will you have an abortion" Rin asked as they walked down the pregnancy test isle.

"I don't now yet I mean if what if the baby is Hojo's…hell what if it's Inuyasha's" she said.

"Well if it's Inuyasha's baby then you'll be fine" Rin said.

"But if it's Hojo's then you'll have a problem" Sango said.

"Thanks Sannie you're a great help" Kagome said.

"God this day can't get any worse than this" Kagome said.

"Umm yes it can" Rin said as she pointed in at the door and in walks in Inuyasha.

"Oh my god what is he doing her" Kagome said hiding behind Sango.

"I don't know but you stay here will distract him" Rin said as she and Sango towards him.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here" Rin said trying to act normal.

"Oh hey guys I was just stopping to get some chips or something and some medicine for Kagome" he said. Kagome quickly grabbed on of the 99.9 accurate test and eased towards the register.

"Oh is she sick I though you and her were going out tonight" Sango said as pulled him towards the back as Kagome moved towards the front.

"Well I was but sick called sick why are you pulling me back here I was going the other way" he said.

"Well I know there is a really good medicine back here let me show you" Sango said but Inuyasha pulled away saying…

"Wait is she here" she said and Kagome froze.

"What now of course not why would you think that" Rin said.

Because you two are acting very strange" he said. Kagome quickly paid for the test and snuck out the front door. Sango saw her leave at the corner of her eye and said…

"Well you probably want us to get out of your way so we'll be going now see ya" she said and ran out the store.

"Something strange is going on and I'm gonna find out what" he said. (A/N: just so ya know the girls had on clothes that cove that hide who they are they are celebrities you know)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Whoa that was so close" Kagome said as she sat down on her couch.

"Yea your right I'm surprised we were able to pull that off we haven't done anything like that since high school" Rin said.

"Yea your right" Sango said.

"So Kagome did you take the test yet" Rin asked.

"I took right before you guys came it says to wait about 2 minutes" she said.

"You guys what if I really am pregnant…that could be a disaster" she said.

"Kagome how can you say that being a mother is a gift form god" Rin said.

"Yea but the thing is I don't know who my baby's father is" she said.

"I understand that but you know Inuyasha won't mind…I mean yea he'll be upset but I'm sure he'll understand" Sango said.

"I know that but what about me as a mother…it's not like I had a very good role model" Kagome said. Kagome's mother wasn't exactly what you'd call the motherly type.

"Well it's not like your alone in this…you've got your husband and your two best friends at your side" Rin said and Sango nodded in agreement. _Ding_. That was the timer. And they all jumped.

"That was the timer for the test" Kagome said as they went upstairs to the bathroom. They stopped at the door and just stared at the white strip on the counter.

"Oh my god what am I gonna do" Kagome said.

"It's okay what ever it is you'll be alright do you want me to look" Rin said and Kagome nodded. She went over to the counter picked it up and it said…..

Another cliffhanger I know I know there are too many I know. Anyways sorry it took so long but it was finals and I had to put everything on hold so I could study but it finished so I'll be updating more frequently. Also I want to get every ones opinion on a story I've been thinking of. It a pre-sequel to this one called 'To Heal a Broken Heart: The Beginning" it Inuyasha and the gangs high school years and how all the drama began. What do you think plz Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 14

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"_**Oh my god what am I gonna do" Kagome said.**_

"_**It's okay what ever it is you'll be alright do you want me to look" Rin said and Kagome nodded. She went over to the counter picked it up and it said…..**_

"It's a little blue line Kaggie" Rin said. Kagome looked shocked.

"Oh my god…look on the box and see" she said. Rin picked the small box off the floor and read it. She looked at the strip then the box….the strip then the box….the strip then the box…

"WHAT DOES IT SAY DAMN IT" Sango yelled.

"Oh sorry I was checking to see if I was reading it right….yea girl you pregnant" Rin said hold the box to them. Kagome snatched the box and read it. Kagome was so shocked she just stood there staring at the box not moving or breathing.

"Kaggie….honey….breath baby breath" Sango said as she tired to shake Kagome out of her trance.

"God I just wanna die" she said as she fell in Sango's arms and started to cry.

"Kagome….girl you'll be fine…I'm sure of it" Rin said try to comfort her.

"What _sob_ am _sob_ I _sob _gonna _sob _tell_ sob_ yasha" she said.

"What else the truth" Rin said.

"What are you crazy he'll dump me for sure if I tell him" she said.

"Kagome lying is what got you in this situation" Sango said and Rin nodded in agreement.

"I know but what if I get rid of the baby" she said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Sango said dropping her.

"She's right Kagome I mean what if the baby is Inuyasha's" Rin said.

"And what if its Hojo's…it will just ruin my life and Inuyasha's" Kagome said.

"Kagome you shouldn't do anything with out talking to Inuyasha first" Rin said.

"You guys don't understand I can't be a mother hell I can barely handle being a wife…what if I mess up with this child like my mother did me" She said.

"Kagome I understand were your coming form but you should still talk to Inuyasha about it before you decide to do anything without thinking it through" Sango said. Kagome walked out the bathroom and went to her room. . Sango and Rin took there cue and went down stairs to leave. They knew it was no use in trying to talk there friend into doing anything she didn't want to do. As Sango opened the door she bumped into Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha what are you doing here" Sango said.

"Nothing I was just coming to check on Kagome" he said.

"Oh well don't let us stand in your way just go ahead she in her room" Rin said as the walked out and he went in and closed the door behind him. They real reason he came was because something was telling him that something wasn't right and he just needed to find out what.

'_Just don't let it be anything to stressful'_ he thought as he walked up too her door and knocked.

"Sango Rin just go away I don't feel like it" she said. Inuyasha walked in and said…

"No it's me" he said.

"I…Inuyasha what are you doing here" she said.

'_Damn I was hoping too delay seeing him for a while" _thought.

"I know you said don't come but I was worried about you so here I am" he said and came and sat next to her on her bed.

"Yea I did why didn't you listen I didn't want you to get sick" she said.

"Well I guess your stubbornness has rubbed off on me" he said with a chuckle.

"What ever" she said as she lead back down as she felt her stomach churn again.

"Hey since I'm here why don't I make you something to eat so you can take some medicine for your stomach" he said.

"Oh I don't think I can hold anything down right now" she said.

"I know but it's not good to take medicine on an empty stomach it'll make you feel even worse" he said as he got up and walked. As he was walking towards the stairs something in the bathroom caught his eye. He saw the little strip on the floor with the pregnancy box. He picked it up and read.

"If a red line appears your not pregnant…if the strip turns blue then you are..." he looked at the strip.

"Blue" he said with his eyes wide. Just then Kagome walked in and jumped with surprise. She thought he would be down stairs and she could quietly get the test before he saw it so she could tell him.

"Kagome…is this yours" he asked. She waited a minute before answering.

"Yes its mine" she said. Inuyasha nodded and sat the test back on the counter.

"Were you planning on telling me" he asked.

"Of course I just found out" she said.

"Is it…is it his" he asked her.

"I don't know" she said.

"The hell you mean you don't know" he said raising his voice a little.

"I mean I don't know if it's his or yours" she said.

"I slept with you both in the same week" she said. Inuyasha started massaging his temples.

"Damn…we just can't seem to catch a break can we" he said.

"I guess not….I'm sorry Inuyasha" she said.

"I know it just oh god" he said sitting down on the toilet seat. Kagome didn't know if she should approach him or just stand there.

"You that there is a possibility that the baby is mine right" he asked.

"Yes there is" she said.

"So what do we do now" he said looking at the wall.

"Well there is something I could do…that way we could just forget this whole thing" she said. Inuyasha looked at here like she was crazy.

"Kagome how could you even suggest that there is a chance that this baby is ours and you want to abort it" he said getting up.

"But what if it not your Inuyasha then what" she said.

"That doesn't matter we could still raise it together" he said.

"Yasha you don't understand I can't be a mother right know and you know why" she said.

"Kagome I understand how you feel but you know you can do a better job then your mother" he said.

"No I can't….Inuyasha I could barely be a good wife to you let…do you really think I could be a good mother to this kid" she said.

"Yes I do Kagome…its not like your alone…I'm here with you, and so is Sango, Rin and my family…you'll be a great mother you just have to do the best you can" he said trying to give her a hug to comfort her.

"NO I CAN'T DAMN IT YOU I'LL END UP TEARING EVERYTHING APART JUST LIKE SHE DID….DON'T TRY TO TELL ME DIFFERENT BECAUSE YOU KNOW ITS TRUE" she said pushing him away and ran down stairs and out the door despite Inuyasha calling her name.

It was true, Inuyasha knew full about Kagome's relationship with her mother and how it affected her. It was a major reason why she was the way she was today. One of Kagome's biggest fears was being like her mom, if she became a mother there was no dough in her mind that that's exactly what she'll do. That's why he wasn't so upset when she stormed out.

"I guess I'll just wait for her to come back" he said and went back in the house.

WOW THAT WAS INTENSE. SO ARE YOU GUYS WONDERING WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN KAGOME AND HER MOM? WELL IF I GET ENOUGH VOTES ON IT I'LL START WORKING ON THE PRE-SEQUEL I MENTIONED IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND YOU'LL FINE OUT, AMONG OTHER THINGS. PLZ READ AND REVIEW


	14. Chapter 15

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome raced down the street just trying to relive some stress. _ 'To even think it….me a mother ME" _she thought.

"It's not like I don't want a child I just can't be a mother right now" she said to herself. She wanted to get her marriage off the rocks before starting a family. Not to mention the fact that this thing growing inside her maybe the child of a man who tried to kill her. She pulled onto a cliff were you could see the entire city of Tokyo. This is where she went when ever she needed to be alone and needed time to think. She got out of the car and sat on the hood.

"And besides what about our careers…he haven't even finished medical school yet and I'm gone 99 of the time…how does he expect us to be able to handle a child when we're both so busy" she said. It would total irresponsible to bring a baby in the world no matter whose child it is.

Kagome decided to call Inuyasha and tell him to meet her at the bar. As she took the time to think about it, she did just storm out of the house like she use to when she was cheating on him.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm out flirting with some guy I just met" she said to herself. (_Kagome talking __**Inuyasha Talking)**_

_**Ring….ring….ring….ring "Hello"**_

……………

"_**Hello"**_

"_Hey"_

"_**Kagome where are you"**_

"_No were special just out clearing my head…look I'm sorry I lashed out at you I was just upset and scared"_

"_**Its okay I understand"**_

"_Hey why don't you meet me at the bar…I want to talk to you face to face"_

"_**Sure I'll be there"**_

"_Okay I love you"_

"_**Love you too baby" hangs up.**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was waiting patiently at the bar waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. It had been over 30 minutes since she got there, and they only lived 10 minutes away form the bar. She was getting worried; Inuyasha wasn't the type to be late for anything. Just as she paid for the drinks she had and went to her car, her cell phone rang.

"Maybe that's him" she said as she picked up.

"Hello" she said.

…………

"Hello"

…………

"HE-LLO"

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha were are you" she said.

"He's here with me my love" said another male voice.

"HOJO what are you doing with him" she yelled.

"Oh nothing just yet but if you want to see him alive you better do exactly as I say" he said.

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON HIM YOU SICK BASTERED" she yelled and heard a gun shot in the background and Inuyasha scream.

"Careful how you talk to me Kaggie my hand just might slip and next time he won't be so luck" he said. Kagome let out a frustrating growl and said…

"Okay…Okay what do you want" she said defeated.

"I want you to come to the hotel were we had our last passionate night together…you remember right dear the night were I let you be on top and you-"

"OKAY I get the idea" she said. She didn't want him sharing any of their sex life with Inuyasha right there with him.

"Okay I hope you remember how to get here because if your not here with in the hour I will kill him and you better come alone or else" He said and hung up.

Kagome closed her flip phone and let out a scream.

"UH why does this kind of crap always happen to me" she said. As she sat there for a while she thought of a plan. It was risky but it just might work. She took her cell phone and made the necessary call.

"Please let this work" she said.

Uh-oh Hojo has kidnapped Inuyasha. What do you think will happen? What can Kagome be planning? Let me know in you reviews. Oh and I still need more votes on the pre-sequel if you want me write one. I will let you know at the end of the story if I'll be writing one or not. Plz read and review.


	15. Chapter 16

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Hojo hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. They were in the middle of the hotel lobby were he had Inuyasha tied to a chair and tape around his mouth.

"So Inuyasha we gonna be here for a while so we may as well get to know each other" he said as he snatched off the duck tape on his mouth.

"OW I don't have anything to say to you, you psychopath" he said then Hojo once again pulled the trigger and shot him in his other knee cap. Inuyasha screamed out in pain.

"Know lets try to be civil towards each other now, after all we've shared the same woman for almost 2 yrs now" he said with an evil smirk.

"So what's your plan…kill me and try and make Kagome go with you" Inuyasha asked through his pain.

"Hmm maybe…maybe not I've decided a long time ago that if I can't have Kagome then no one will" he said.

"So you were the one that shot Kagome at that party" Inuyasha said.

"Actually I wasn't the one who did…I hired someone else to do it for me" he said.

"Do you actually think I'd be dumb enough to try and kill someone in front of hundreds of people" he said. Hojo looked at his watch and said….

"Well look at the time it seems like Kagome should be here any minute now so in that case…" he walked behind him and used the gun in his hand to knock him unconscious.

"Now I have to go and prepare for my beloved's arrival" he said as he put duck tape back on his mouth and walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome pulled up in front of the hotel were she was instructed to go. She got out of the car and gave the place a once over. It looked as if it was closed down. She walked to the front door and went inside. It was sort of dark but it was enough light to see how to get around. She walked around trying to find Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA…INUYASHA…WERE ARE YOU" she yelled. She walked into what she recognized as the hotel lobby and saw her husband tied up to a chair. She an over to him and said…

"Yasha…Yasha…Inuyasha, baby please wake up" she said slightly shaking him. Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha…oh thank god you're alright" she said as she hugged him but he moaned in pain from his legs when she bumped against him. She looked down and saw that he'd been shot in both his legs.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would go this far" she said as she started to cry.

"MMMHMHMH" he said with the tape covering his mouth.

"Oh that's right" she said and she took the tape off his mouth.

"OWW… I know baby…we have to get out of here before he comes back" he said.

"Your right but do you think you can stand in your condition" she asked.

"I don't think so but I could if I lean on you" he said.

"Yea okay lets get you untied and hurry on out of here my car is right outside" she said as she reached behind Inuyasha to untie the ropes. But as soon as she touched the ropes a bullet went right through her right shoulder.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm okay _OW _ I think" she said as she looked behind her and saw Hojo with that stupid grin on his face.

"Why hellos Kagome so great to have you join us" he said with a chuckle.

"Now why don't you come over here so we can talk" he said as he came over and griped right arm making her cry out in pain.

"KAGOME…..LET HER GO YOU BASTERED" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh shut up" he said as he threw Kagome on the couch.

"Now Kagome I've got some question and your going to answer me trufully…and each time you don't answer my question I'm gonna cut parts of your husbands body off" he said showing her a huge axe.

"And trust me when I say they will be thing he will miss very much" he said.

"Why are you doing this Hojo….why" she asked.

"Well call it moment of insanity…I guess when you mersisly broke my heart something just snapped" he said putting the axe back on the floor.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID I BREAK YOUR HEART….YOU KNEW FROM THE GET GO THAT I WAS NEVER SERIOUS ABOUT YOU SO WHY IN THE HELL YOU BUGGIN OUT LIKE THIS" she yelled.

Hojo smacked her across the face with the bottom of the gun, and knocked her to the floor in the process.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you missy…you never know what I might get the urge to do" he said. Kagome spit out blood; it felt like he knocked out one of her back teeth. Because his attention was on Kagome, Inuyasha took this time to try and get free.

He struggled to get a little pocket knife he always kept with him just in case.

'_come on…I almost got it………YES"_ he thought as he took the little knife and started cutting the rope the held his hands together.

"Know that we understand each other you can answer some of my questions…for starters is it true that you're pregnant with my child" he asked her as he slid his hand up her stomach.

'_Oh my god I totally forgot about the baby'_ she thought to herself.

"It's true that I am pregnant but I don't know if it's yours or Inuyasha's" she said not wanting to but her child in any more danger by making him angry.

"The kids probably is mine…remember you said you haven't had sex with your husband for over a month...remember if you conceive while screwing muitlpy partners its most likely the one you screwed first…I'm shocked that you'd would forget that" he said.

"I'm even more shocked that he would even what you after finding out you've been messing around with me for over 2 yrs…I figured once Gin posted those picture that he'd kick your ass to the curb for sure" he said.

"WAIT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE THOSE PICTURE TO GIN" she yelled.

"You've got it sweet heart…and what did I say about tone woman" he said picking up the ax and Kagome eyes widen.

"No Hojo don't this is between me and you leave Inuyasha out of this" she pleaded.

"Sorry but I made it clear that- He stopped when he saw that the chair were Inuyasha was supposed to be in was empty.

"WHAT THE….HOW DID HE…WHERE DID HE GO" he asked Kagome.

"He probably realized the slut you are and left your sorry behi- AAAAHAHHHAHHH" he yelled as he felt something snab him in his back. It was Inuyasha.

"I'd never abonandon my wife you bastered" he said and he pulled the knife out of his back and fell to the ground unconscious. Then he grabbed the gun out of his hand and went to Kagome.

"Baby are you okay" he asked her.

"Me…you're the one with the bullet holes in you legs…you can barely walk you idiot" she said holding him up.

"Yea but you're the once with the hole in your shoulder plus I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt" he said,

"Well I feel like I deserved it" she said.

"Kagome don't start that…lets just hurry and get out of here" he said. She nodded and the struggled to get to the door. Once they got there they found that it was locked.

"Damn he must have locked it before he shot me" she said.

"Is there another way out of here" he said.

"I know that there is fire escapes in the back were the kitchen is" she said.

"Okay let's go" he said as they tried to get to the back but stopped when a bullet went right passed and hit a vase in front of them. The shooter was Hojo, alive and well. Well as well as you can be with a bullet in your back.

"So you thought it was over huh thought you could get rid of me that easily huh well not this time Kagome if I die here I'll be sure I take your precious Husband with me" he said as he pulled the trigger again. Before the bullet could reach them Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took the bullet in her back.

"KAGOME NOOO" he yelled as she fell. Inuyasha went to her as fast as he could to see if she was alive.

"KAGOME…KAGOME WAKE UP…COME ON YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE" he said trying to walk her up. She had a pulse but it was very faint.

"Don't' worry she won't be alone…you'll be joining her soon" Hojo said and was about to pulled the trigger once again but the door was bushed open.

"TOKYO PD DROP YOUR WEAPON RIGHT KNOW" yelled on of the policemen. Hojo put his gun on the ground and his hands on his head. He might be insane right know but he was so far gone that he'd fight with the police.

"Police but how did you all know where we were" he asked.

"Yasha…Inuyasha are you okay" yelled a woman as she ran in despite the officers that were outside trying to stop her.

"Kikyo…but how did you know where we were" he asked her.

"I'll tell you later but right know we need to get you and Kagome to the hospital before she dies" she said. Then the paramedics came in and took Kagome first since she was in the worst shape then he was.

"Kiki I really owe you one…you saved us" he said as she helped him up.

"It's okay it what friends are for" she said.

WOW who thought that Kikyo would be the one to save the day huh? So what so what did you guys think. This was the longest chapter ever and it the ends of the Hojo drama but there still more to come in the next chapter. So until next time folks please read and review.


	16. Chapter 17

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting in the hospital lobby waiting for Kagome to get out of surgery. It had been almost three hours since she went in. The nurse had told them after Inuyasha was taking care of, that she had flat lined almost 6 times. It was said that she may not come out of this one alive. Kagome had also lost the baby. When her heart stopped for the second time it was too late to try and save the baby. Now they were focusing on trying to save Kagome.

"Now Kiki how was it that you were able to find us" he asked.

"Well Kagome called me before she got to the hotel where you were" she said.

"Really why'd she call you and not Sango or Rin" he said.

"I don't know I asked myself the same question" she said. Just then the little red light on top of the emergency room went off meaning they were done. Then a female doctor came out of the room and towards them.

"Well Dr. Tsunami is my wife okay" Inuyasha asked. Dr. Tsunami sighed and said…

"Your wife is fine Mr. Takashi but there is some bad news" she said.

"I'm afraid that the bullet was very close to the spine and well there is a chance that she could be completely and permanently paralyzed from the waist down" she said.

"So that means…Kagome can never model again" Kikyo said.

"I'm afraid so ma'am" she said.

"Were she can I go see her now" he said.

"Yes you can she's being transferred to room 315A" she said.

"Kiki can you take me there please" he asked. She nodded and pushed his wheelchair to her room.

'_Oh god Kagome won't be able to model anymore…she won't take the news well she's been doing modeling since she was 8 years old it would just kill her if she couldn't do it anymore'_ he thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome was lying in her hospital bed. It had been two weeks days since she woke up and heard the new that she was dead from the waist down. She didn't cry, she did scream, nor did she throw a tantrum like everyone expected her to do. Instead she just laid there staring at the wall and that scared everyone more than if she did throw a fit. Kagome always said that she'd rather die then give up her passion for modeling. The feel of the cameras flashing at you , the amazing feeling you got when you ripped the runway and showing everyone that this is you, that no one on the earth can touch you in this area…gone….all that gone.

'_Hojo…you may have not killed me…but you took my life away…and my un-born child's life for that I'll never forgive you for as long as I live'_ she said. Just then Inuyasha came through the door with his crutches. He came and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Kagome…sweetie are you okay" he asked her. she didn't respond just let the tear form and fall. She still didn't move or looked at him she just silently cried.

"Kagome…baby please don't cry….the said that there is a chance that the paralysis will go away and with physical therapy you'll be back on the runway in no time" he said.

"But the doctor said the chances of that happening are close to zero" she said.

"I know that Kay but you're a fighter I know that if you keep at it that you'll beat this I know you will" he said holding her hand. Then the door came open and there's a slightly older woman at the door.

"Huh what are you doing here" Inuyasha asked.

"Izayaoi called me last night and told me everything" the woman said. Kagome was glaring at the woman she thought she'd never see again.

'_That chick has the nerve to be here after all these years' _she thought

"Karin I think it's best for you to leave…now is not the time for this" Inuyasha said not wanting Kagome to feel anymore pain.

"I know…I know I don't have a right to be after what happen but I just need to speak to Kagome" she said.

"Would you mind leaving me and Kagome alone please" she said. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome then said….

"Okay but you've got only ten minutes" he said and went out. When they were alone Karin turned back to Kagome and said…

"I heard about what happened I'm sorry" she said.

"No your not….your not in at least sorry about what's happen to me…now that your daughter isn't living your dream anymore…a dream you had to give up because you got knocked up by dad" she said.

"Kagome no mother wished for her daughter to fail" she said.

"Like hell, you've always hated the fact that I wanted to do modeling" she said.

"Kagome I know I haven't been the best mother to you and I'm sorry…but you have to believe me when I say I never wished for any of this to happen" Karin said. Kagome let out a little laugh and said…

"Please you can save your apology and shove it okay…why are you even here…huh…what do you want" she said.

"I wanted to reconcile with you, to try and better our relationship, to help you get through this hard time" Karin said.

"WHY…TELL ME WHY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN WHAT TO BE MOMMY DEAREST TO ME HUH…AFTER YOU TOLD YOUR 12 YRS THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE HER AGAIN….WHY COME BACK NOW…" she yelled taking her frustration and angry out on Karin.

"Kaggie sweetie

"DON'T YOU DARE…DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME…DO YOU KNOW I ALMOST PUSHED THE ONLY MAN THAT EVERY TRULY LOVED ME BECAUSE I WAS SCARED I WOULD HURT HIM LIKE YOU DID DADDY…THAT I WANTED TO ABORT MY UNBORN CHILD BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SCREW UP A CHILD LIFE LIKE YOU DID ME…ANYONE EVER CAME INTO MY LIFE I WOULD ALWAYS TRY AND SABOTAGE IT BECAUSE I WAS SCARED THAT I WOULD DO THEM LIKE YOU DID OUR FAMILY…LOT OF CLOSE FRIENDS, SOME BOYFRIENDS, EVEN MY HUSBAND AND IT ALL YOUR FAULT" she scream ignoring the pain form yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I know that Kagome okay…I never forgave myself for what happen and I probably never will, all I can say is that I'm sorry and that I want to try and be apart of your life…as for what I want, I want you to tell me that you'll forgive me, that you still love me and that you want to work it out with me" Karin said with tears running down her face.

Kagome turned her head away and then looked back at her and said…

"I don't and I never will so leave and don't come back" she said. And with that Karin turned around and left. Kagome sat there feeling of relief. She kept all that angry bottled up inside of her for so long it felt good to finally get it off of her chest.

Just then Inuyasha walked back in to the room smiling. He had heard the whole thing from down the hall. He was glad that Kagome finally let go of that angry she had for her mom for so long. But he thought that after all this time Kagome and her mom could reconcile. A daughter shouldn't go through life hating her mother.

"So I assume that you won't be reconciling with your mom" he asked. Kagome just turned her head away from him. She didn't mean to shut him out like that, it just a habit she just couldn't break from when she was a child.

"Look honey I know that you hate her and you have every right to but don't you think she deserves a second chance…not everyone is perfect" he said.

"Why should I give her a second chance after what she did…she hurt me and my father so bad…if just made you feel like they don't give a damn about you then why should you forgive and forget" she said

"If that were true Kagome then I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now would I" he said. Kagome turned and looked at him and said…

"Oh you're right I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" she said.

"I know listen why don't you get some rest and will talk about it later and will figure out what to do about this situation" he said as he tucked in and then left.

AWW KAGOME IS NOW PARALYZED. NOW SHE CAN'T BE THE FASHION DIVA SHE'S ALWAYS WANTED TO BE….OR CAN SHE????? WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO YOU THINK KAGOME SHOULD MAKE UP WITH HER MOTHER OR SHOULD SHE JUST FORGET ABOUT HER? LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS. PLZ READ AND REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 18

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was sitting in her home in her bedroom just sulking about all that's happen. It's was amazing how much her life had changed in less than 3 months. She went from being one of Japans top models to a crippled woman. When she left the hospital she was able to get some feeling in her lower body, but she wasn't able to walk as good as she use to. The whole thing was all over the media. She and Inuyasha had to literally fight with the press to get out of the hospital. But overall Kagome felt that it was what she deserved. None of this would have happened if she would have just stayed at home with her husband. She wouldn't have had her dream taking away form her, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant only to lose the baby, and she wouldn't have to have seen that disgusting woman she called mother. Everything was all messed up and it was all her fault. Her friends tried to convince her that it wasn't totally her fault. Even though the thing she did wasn't right, no on deserved to go through what she was going through.

But there was no convincing her other wise. So everyone just left her alone in her room at her request, with the exception of Inuyasha coming in to take care of her. With her condition, she was completely dependent on him; which only made her feel worse. She wasn't the type of woman to call on someone when she needed help, but with her condition she had no choice.

Inuyasha had tried to convince her to go to physical therapy, with the right help she could be back on the runway in no time. She agreed to go but right now she didn't want to. She didn't want to go through that right now. He respected that and didn't say another word about it.

They also found out about Hojo's trial. It appears that this wasn't Hojo's first offence. He had been to court for domestic violence before with a pervious girlfriend and an ex wife. And because of that he got 60 years to life. He would have gotten the death penalty but the DA made him a deal to give the name of the man he hired to kill Kagome the first time. Kagome always knew that there was something just not right about that guy.

Right know she was waiting for Sango and Rin to come over and keep her company. When Inuyasha was at school, they would come over for a while or until he got home, to look out for her. She hated it. She hated the fact that she was being treated like a child; like she was no longer the strong independent woman her father raised her to be. Yea sure physical therapy could help her chance of walking again but then again it might just be a waste of her time.

'_Gosh I wish daddy was here right now he'd know what to do…he always had great solutions for problems like these'_ she thought. Just then she heard someone come in the front door downstairs.

'_It's about time they got here'_ she thought. But the person who opened her bedroom door wasn't Sango or Rin nor her husband but her mom.

"What are you doing in my house I told you that I never wanted to see you again" she yelled.

"I know…I know you did but there is something that I need to say to you and I'm not leaving here until I say it" Karin said.

"What…what do you possible have to say to me Karin" Kagome asked.

"Well for starters I wanted to say that your right…you were right about the fact that I was always jealous of the fact that you were living the life that I always wanted, but you were wrong about why I left Kagome….please don't interrupted me or I might lose my nerve" she said..

"I left not because I couldn't stand to see my daughter doing better than me…I left because I was afraid…afraid that if I stayed there and watched you grow into this amazing model that you were becoming that I would start to hate you resent you for what you were doing… that we'd start to resent each other….and I didn't want that to happen so I did the only thing I knew to do…run away…I know now that was a huge mistake and I can never get those time I lost with you back or get the chance to be your mom but I love you very much Kagome and I ask you to at least let me be apart of your life in some way…I know what your are going through is hurting you and most of it is because of me and I apologize for it….but let me make up of lost times …let me help you get through this…I owe you that much" she said with tears in her eyes.

Kagome was at a lost of words, which didn't happen very often. She couldn't believe it her mom left because she didn't want to hate her. All this time she spent hating her mom because she thought that she left her and her father because she thought her mom hated her.

"Well I suppose you want me to go so I'll just go again" she said as she was about to walk out the door but stopped when she heard….

"You know I am kinda hungry I sure could use some of my mom special made omelets" Kagome said. Karin turned around with a shocked looked on her face. Then she smiled and said…

"Coming right up" and went down stair to the kitchen.

Outside were Sango and Rin waiting for Karin to come out but she never did.

"I guess it's safe to say that they've finally made up" Rin said.

"Or they could be in there fight and we just can't hear them" Sango said. Then they looked at each other and said…

"Naw couldn't be" they said in union. If they were fighting, they could hear Kagome's yelling form down the street.

"So I guess we can go now…I've got a date tonight" Sango said.

"About that when are you and Miroku gonna get married already" Rin asked as the pulled off.

"Not anytime soon…if marriage is anything like Kagome's I'd rather stay boyfriend and girlfriend forever" She said.

OKAY EVERYONE THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAVE TO ASK YOU ALL SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT. IT OFFICIAL THERE WILL BE A PRE-SQUEAL FOR 'THABH' BUT I HAVE AN ISSUE. I DON'T WANT TO START ON THAT UNTIL I COMPLETE MY OTHER TWO STORIES 'ELEMENTAL LOVE' AND 'MORE THAN WHAT SHE BARGAINED FOR'. WHAT I NEED TO KNOW IS WHICH ONE WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO START ON BECAUSE THIS STORY IS ALMOST AT THE END. SO IF YOU BE SO KIND TO LET ME KNOW WHICH TO START ON FIRST OR IF YOU WANT THE PRE-SEQUEL FIRST. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS. PLEASE AND THANK YOU LOVE YOU ALL. PLZ READ AND REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 19

To Heal a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome was making fine progress. In a months time she was able to get all feeling back in her lower body. She was also able to keep her contract with her modeling company. She couldn't do any fashion shows but she could do small things like photo shoot while sitting down, and commercials as well. There was also a plus to her little disability. With Inuyasha taking care of her for this long they've been able to spend more time with each other and rebuilt their marriage based on what brought the two of them together in the first place.

As far as walking goes, she was like a year old child learning how to walk. But she was talking it one step at a time and was making great process. Things between her moms were improving. Ever since her dad died, Kagome had forgotten what it was like to have a parent look out for her. Since Inuyasha was still in school, he was gone most of the morning and half of the afternoon. So in that time Karin would come over and take care of Kagome. They would talk about her high school years and Karin told her about how she traveled around all of Asia. It was a time of peace.

Just then Inuyasha had walked in the door….

"I'm home" he said and walked to the couch were Kagome was sitting and watching TV.

"Hi" she said and gave him a kiss.

"Kagome there's something I need to talk to you about" he said turning off the TV.

"What is it" she said.

"Well a lot has happen these past few months and I want to put all that behind us and start over with a clean slate" he said.

"I think so to but umm isn't that what we've been doing" she said confused.

"Well yea but what I'm trying to say that why don't we start over by renewing our wedding vows" he said.

"What really" she said very excited.

"Yes I mean we didn't really have the dream wedding we've always wanted since we eloped so why not" he said.

When Kagome and Inuyasha told his parents back in high school that they wanted to get married the nearly blew a fuse. So instead they ran off to Tokyo and eloped. Inuyasha's parents didn't take the news to well but with time the came to accept it.

"Oh Inuyasha I think it's a great idea I can't believe I didn't think of it first" she said hugging him.

"But do you think you'd be able to walk down the aisle" he asked her.

"Oh don't worry give me a month and I swear I'll be back on my feet better than ever" she said.

"Oh and honey there is one more thing I need to tell you it's about Hojo" he said.

"What about him" she said.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So Kagome still on the cane huh" said Kikyo. She and Inuyasha were having lunch at the café. **_

"_**Yea she is I really want to help here get back on her feet so she can get back to modeling" he said.**_

"_**Hey I got an idea why don't you two renew your wedding vows" she said.**_

"_**What renew our wedding vows" he said.**_

"_**Yea bet if you tell Kagome that you want to renew your vows she be so excite she'll be back on her feet in no time to walk down the aisle" she said.**_

"_**Hey your right that a great idea why didn't I think of that" he said.**_

"_**Oh Inuyasha I forgot to tell you…. It's about Hojo" she said.**_

"_**Huh what do you mean" he asked.**_

"_**Well I talked to the lawyer who was defending him and there is a chance that he may be released soon" she said.**_

"_**What but the judge gave him 60 yrs to life" he said.**_

"_**I know but he was also given chance of parole to also Hojo come form a very wealthy family and I think his parents are trying to use there connections to get him free" she said.**_

"_**What you can't be serious" he said.**_

"_**As a heart attack" she said.**_

"_**Damn it this can't be happening if he gets free there is no doubt in my mind that the first thing he'll do is come after Kagome" he said.**_

"_**Yes that's true but there is a way were Hojo can be sent right back to prison" she said.**_

"_**How" he said.**_

"_**Well the trail is in a week's time but if Kagome comes and talks to the parole board then there is a chance that Hojo won't be released" she said. **_

"_**Oh I don't think she would be able to do it Kiki she doesn't even want to talk about Hojo let alone see him" he said.**_

"_**I know if she doesn't then he'll get free and she'll be in even more danger" she said**_

"_**Your right about that I'll talk to her tonight about it" he said.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So Kagome…what are you gonna do" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't respond. She couldn't believe that they were actually thinking of a setting that bastered free. No she won't let it happen. He deserved to be locked up with all those men in there tearing his ass up on a daily bases.

"I...I want to go" she said.

"Are you sure Kagome" he asked her.

"Yes I'm sure" she said. Even though she said she could…could she really. Could she face the man who put her in this situation in the first place? The man who was responsible for the death of her unborn child. Who almost killed her and her husband?

'_Yes I have to if I really want to put all this behind me I have to face him' she thought _

Okay this is the end of THABH it was a good run everyone thank you and good night………..NOT…. I won't do that to everyone there is at least two chapters left for this story. Also if you read my author's note in the last chapter than you know I still need to know which story to start on or if you want the pre-sequel. Please let me know in your reviews. Plz read and review.


	19. Epilogue

To Heal a Broken heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am please to present to you the lovely ladies of Angle's Inc." said the announcer.

Then the room got dark and the runway lit up when the song '8 days of Christmas' by Destiny's child was playing.

_Dinig ding ding_

_Ding ding ding_

_Ding ding ding ding ding_

_Ding ding ding ding_

_Ding ding ding ding_

_Ding (Chimes)_

The curtains were pulled back…..

_You know Christmas_

_Was made for the children……_

_Destiny's children……_

_2G Christmas……_

_Destiny's child……_

_Uh-huh Ah……What_

The models began to come out with Christmas lingerie on…..

_On the 8__th__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me a pair of cloe shades a diamond belly ring_

_On the 7__th__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me a nice back rub and messaged my feet _

_On the 6__th my__ baby gave to me a Crox jacket with dirty demi jeans_

_On the 5__th__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me poem that he wrote for me……_

Sango strut down the runway with a sexy red teddy that came up to her thigh with white fur at the bottom.

_The feelin that I get fell so good_

_He makes me so in la-la-la love _

_If he only knew what he does to me my man my man my baby _

Sango turned back around poses and goes back

_Oh he makes me fell so lovely so sexy _

_I'm so in la-la-la love _

_How I love him for his generosity my man my man my baby……_

Suki went out with a white sport bra like top on white gloves with the fur at the end with matching boy shorts….

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (It feels lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (Feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas_

_Yes it feels like Christmas (Ooo...oo.ooo)_

Suki poses with her hand on her hip and turns

_Doesn't feel like Christmas (It feels lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (Feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't feel like Christmas (Feel so lovely)_

_Yes it feels like Christmas (The sprit of Christmas)_

Rin comes down the runway with a sexy Ms. Claus jacket that ties at the top and leave her bottom exposed and you could see her belly ring and the red and white boy shorts on and a Santa Claus hat on….

_On the 4__th__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me a candle lit dinner just for me and my honey_

_On the 3__rd__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me a gift certified to get my favorite CDs _

_On the 2__nd__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me the keys to a CLK Mercedes _

_On the 1__st__ day of Christmas my baby gave to me quality T-I-M-E_

Rin let down her jacket and exposes her red fury bra…

_The feelin that I get fell so good_

_He makes me feel so in la-la-la love _

_If he only knew what he does to me _

_My man my man my baby _

Rin turns and goes back and another model named Kiara came with a white teddy on with white fur at her chest area and at the bottom…

_Oh he makes me fell so lovely so sexy _

_I'm so in la-la-la love _

_How I love him for his generosity my man my man my baby……_

Tsunami came up behind Kiara with a white bra with little red dots and some black boy shorts…

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (It feels lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (Feels so lovely)_

_Doesen't feel like Christmas_

They poses in with each other and turned back…

_Yes it feels like Christmas (Ooo...oo.ooo)_

_Doesn't feel like Christmas (It feels lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (Feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't feel like Christmas (Feel so lovely)_

_Yes it feels like Christmas (The sprit of Christmas)_

The the stage got dark a the spot light to the back of the runway like someone was coming out of the ground with a red strapless bra like type of top with red fur on the top and a red mini skirt with white fur and a black belt at the and medium sized beautiful white angle wings…

_Its Christmas (oooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo.)_

_It's Christmas (ooo.oo.ooo)_

It was Kagome….she strut down the runway Naomi Campbell style with the other models following her

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feel lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas _

_Yes it feels like Christmas (oooo.ooo.ooo)_

Kagome and the other girls strut to the back stopped in the middle and turn….

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feel lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas _

_Yes it feels like Christmas (oooo.ooo.ooo)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feel lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas _

_Yes it feels like Christmas (The sprit of Christmas)_

After they all pose together at the front they all went to the back of the runway with Kagome leading them….

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feel lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas _

_Yes it feels like Christmas (oooo.ooo.ooo)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (it feel lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas (feels so lovely)_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas _

_Yes it feels like Christmas (The sprit of Christmas)_

All of model got in a line and they were all facing Kagome who was in the middle of them facing the Crowd….

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas………_

Everyone got on their feet and applauded the girls. These 6 girls were the head of there agency and the all worked hard for there positions…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The after party for the Christmas fashion show was at Jude's mansion. Kagome Sango Rin was sitting at the table just talking about the show.

"Wow Kagome for you just getting your legs back you were amazing" Rin said.

"Thanks I don't think anyone was expecting me to be up there so soon" she said.

"I know everyone was so surprised to see you" Sango said.

"Yea I'm so glad to be back" she said.

"And it's great to have the head angle back with us" said Jude walking up to them.

"Hey Jude" the said together and hugged her.

"Oh here is little appreciation gift from the designer to you ladies" she said giving each a long gift boxes.

"Thank you" the three of them said.

"Know I have to go and mingle so I'll see you three after holidays" she said walking away.

"Bye" the three of them said.

"Oh wow I wonder what it is" Sango said.

"It's probably lingerie for x-mas" Kagome said.

"True I'll open it later when I go home Sesshomauro is off on some business so I have time" Rin said.

"Yea I know I wanted to go home to Miroku but he had to go and see about his mother in the hospital" Sango said.

"Well you ladies sit here and sulk but I'm going home to my husband" Kagome said finishing her drink.

"I still can't believe you guys are still together for a minute there I thought you guys were over for good this time" Sango said.

"Oh don't hate cause y'alls men ain't home for you" she said getting up.

"Oh Kaggie you know we're happy for you" Rin said.

"Yea what ever Merry Christmas bitches" she said leaving.

"Merry Christmas" they said in a union.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome pulled up in front of her house and saw the lights off.

"Aww he must be asleep…damn it" she said getting out and going up to there door.

When she went in and there stereo was on and the song 'I Remember' by Keyshia Cole was on. The lights were dimmed down some and Inuyasha was in the Kitchen sitting by the counter drinking.

"Inuyasha" she called. He jumped and turned off the stereo.

"Hey baby I didn't hear you come in" he said.

"I'm not surprised you had the radio so loud what are you doing" she said walking to him sitting down next to him.

"Nothing just thinking about this past year and how crazy it's been" he said.

"Yea you're right it has been pretty wild" she said.

"It's a wonder how we survived it all" she said.

"Yea"

"The only good thing was our wedding" she said.

They had renewed their vows two months after Hojo's meeting with the parole board. Hojo wasn't getting out any time soon but he got a littler sentence because his lawyers claimed that he was temporally insane. He currently was serving a 35 year sentence. It wasn't much but it was better than 60 yrs to life.

They had their wedding in a beautiful Church in Kyoto. That's were they met, grew up and fell in love; it was the perfect place for them to renew their marriage. It was strictly family and friends only. Sango, Rin, Inuyasha's parents, Kagome's mom Sesshomauro, Miroku, even Kikyo was there. Gin was also present. Kagome figured that if she wanted to start fresh she should end all of the beef she had, even if none of this would happen if it wasn't for her.

"Yea the wedding was great" Inuyasha said.

"Baby it was a shame you couldn't make it tonight, it was great you should have seen your wifey up there doing what she do best" Kagome said.

"Keh I know I be there next time I promise" he said. He couldn't make it tonight because his mentor had an emergency surgery and he had to be there to help out.

"I know you will baby" she said.

"Hey guess what I got an early Christmas present for you come on" she said pulling him towards the stairs.

"What did you get me" he asked as they went up the stairs.

"You'll see go in the room and just wait" she said pushing him down the hall as she went back down stairs to her car for the box she got at the party. When she went back upstairs and opened it she gasped. It was a beautiful white French silk teddy that came up to her mid thigh. She quickly took her clothes off and put it on. Her hair was already done since she was at a fashion show so she didn't have to worry about that. As she freshened up some she thought about how this year changed her entire life. And it was all because of an affair she had with Hojo. She was almost disabled for life; she lost a baby, even almost lost her husband in more than one way.

But there was a lot of good to come out of this whole thing. She was able to make up with her mom, her marriage was even stronger than before, and she's gotten over the whole Kikyo thing, even made up with Gin's ass. In a way, she should feel thankful to Hojo because if she never met him she wouldn't have been able to heal so many broken hearts.

THIS IS THE END OF THABH. IT BEEN A GREAT RUN EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR GIVING MY THE SUPPORT AND HELPING ME IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS. I APPRECIATE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING MY STORIES IN THE FUTURE.

PLZ READ AND REVIEW


End file.
